


in the woods somewhere

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, author has never been camping, author will never go camping, city boy alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: “There are no demons in the woods.” And, he thinks, even if they were, who goes out into the middle of nowhere for fun? A mosquito buzzes in his ear, only punctuating this thought. He keeps it to himself, Magnus had been so adamant about it. And they haven’t even reached the campsite yet, he could give it a chance.Or, Magnus takes Alec camping and Alec doesn't like it.





	in the woods somewhere

“You’ve truly never been camping? Even as a kid?” Magnus asks, dead leaves crunching underfoot as they walk, pack slung over his shoulder jangling against his back with every step. 

Alec, nose crinkled with distaste as he navigates the knobbly roots and brambles that Magnus seems to practically glide over, takes a moment to respond. “No. Shadowhunters aren’t camping people,” he says, gesturing around him, “There are no demons in the woods.” And, he thinks, even if they were, who goes out into the middle of nowhere for  _ fun _ ? A mosquito buzzes in his ear, only punctuating this thought. He keeps it to himself, Magnus had been so adamant about it. And they haven’t even reached the campsite yet, he could give it a chance. 

“Better late than never, I suppose. Builds character,” Magnus replies jauntily, jumping over a fallen tree, mostly rotted with white mushrooms blooming from the soft flesh of it. Alec scrambles over it after him, gracefully, but with considerably less enthusiasm. 

He has a backpack as well, along with a newly purchased sleeping bag and pair of hiking boots, which are still stiff on his feet. “Yeah, nothing makes a man like sleeping amongst the bugs and dirt,” Alec grumbles, the smell of wet leaves filling his nostrils. Spring has broken, creating a damp forest which teems with life. But a chill still lays over everything, the clammy air creeping into Alec’s clothes with him. 

“Almost there,” Magnus announces cheerily, and yes, Alec can hear the babble of running water nearby. They’re making camp in a clearing by a brook, several miles too far from the nearest sign of human life for Alec’s comfort. Definitely way too far away from the noise of New York, the chirping of wildlife all around him making Alec’s skin crawl. 

“You know there’s a reason horror movies take place in forests,” Alec says, speeding up to fall into step with Magnus, who has gotten a little ahead. “Ever seen  _ Cabin in the Woods _ ?” 

“We’re not renting a cabin, we’re pitching a tent. And anyway, I’ll protect you from any wandering blood-thirsty vagabonds we happen across,” Magnus beams toothily, and Alec can’t help but smile back. The only upside to this whole camping thing is seeing Magnus in a red and gray plaid flannel and hiking boots. His hair is down and his face is bare of makeup, rendering him almost  _ mundane _ . It’s unusual, but not at all unpleasant. 

After a few more minutes, they reach the burbling stream, and Alec has to admit that it’s a nice sight. Sunlight streams through the forest canopy and just reaches the floor, painting their word shades of shining green. The stream only adds to the picturesque beauty, cold and clear with mossy rocks and tiny fish. Birds call overhead and there’s a moment of serenity before Magnus throws his pack down and says, “We have to make camp.” 

Alec blinks at him. “What?” 

“Camp, Alexander. We have to make camp. With a firepit and tents,” Magnus says patiently, the side of his mouth pulling up in a barely restrained smile. 

“I thought you were just gonna, you know,” Alec makes a dramatic hand motion and waves his arms in an imitation of wielding magic, and this time Magnus does laugh. 

“Not this time, my love. We’re doing it all the mundane way. Better hurry, too, if we’re going to have time to make traps,” Magnus says, unpacking the tent they will, apparently, be assembling by hand. 

“Traps?” Alec echoes, kneeling beside Magnus. 

“Of course. Unless you plan on eating acorns,” Magnus replies. Alec swallows, but says nothing else, in case Magnus decides to impart more disturbing news like the fact that they will be catching their own dinner. 

Pitching a tent is close to the worst activity Alec has ever participated in, including the time he hunted a slug demon through the New York sewage system. He cracks himself in the face with a pole twice before it’s finally securely assembled and they set about making a firepit. This is easier, scraping away a layer of dirt and leaves and surrounding it with rocks. It gets harder when Alec discovers most of the wood around them is damp due to the spring rains. 

After several frustrating minutes of fighting with the fire-starter and cursing God himself for creating rain in the first place, Alec allows Magnus to help. Magnus, infuriatingly, gets a decent fire going in a matter of moments, crackling and eating up the damp wood like store bought kindling. Alec glares at him, but Magnus leans over and places a chaste kiss on his lips, effectively quelling his increasingly poor mood. 

“Do you know how to skin a rabbit, Alexander?” Magnus asks casually, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket and whittling away at a stick, sharpening it to a point and setting it aside, beginning on another. 

“No,” Alec says with a frown, watching Magnus’ movements. “Are you planning on chasing one down with spears?” he asks doubtfully. 

“No, silly, these are for the traps. Unless you’d rather eat earthworms. They’re chewy, but not nearly as filling,” Magnus looks up from his sharp sticks in time to see Alec’s completely desolate expression. There are a few more seconds of agonizing eye contact before Magnus cracks, breaking into full-bodied laughter, setting the stick and knife aside to hold himself. 

“Your face,” Magnus gasps out, cracking open a teary eye. Alec scowls at him harshly, cheeks burning. Magnus reaches for his pack and pulls out a bag of turkey jerky and also reveals several cans and bags of food. “Oh, you really believed me!” he says when Alec’s eyes grow wide and then his glower grows even more poisonous. “Alec, I’d never make you skin a rabbit or eat bugs. Come here,” Magnus reaches out to Alec beseechingly, grabbing his hands and pulling him in close, kissing the side of his angry face and chuckling into his neck. 

Alec eventually forgives him and they eat a dinner of canned soup and trail mix, all the while Magnus goes back and forth between laughing and apologizing. 

The sun disappears beyond the trees and immediately the temperature drops, until Alec is pressed tight into Magnus’ side and slapping vaguely at creepy crawlers which emerge with the moon. The fire keeps most of the bugs at bay, however, and Magnus is happy to wrap Alec up in an embrace, although Alec gets the vague sense that Magnus is laughing at him still.

“You really are a city boy, aren’t you?” Magnus asks, leaning into Alec and taking one of his cold hands. 

“I’m from New York, what did you expect?” Alec grunts. 

“Nothing. It’s endearing, really. Can’t go a day without electricity or cell service,” Magnus teases, and Alec huffs. 

“If you’re going to be mean to me, I’ll just walk back to civilization by myself. Leave you out here with the bugs and the bears,” Alec threatens with no real intent behind it. 

“Oh, be my guest. You wouldn’t make it a quarter of a mile,” Magnus shoots back and Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree. 

Magnus reaches behind him and switches on an electric lantern, handing Alec a flashlight. “Shall we retire to our tent and tell scary stories?” he asks ominously, the lantern casting his face in stark shadows. 

“Oh, sure, our very romantic  _ tent _ ,” Alec drawls, getting to his feet and dusting off the seat of his pants, grabbing a long sleeved thermal shirt and thick fleece sweatpants out of his pack before shoving it into the tent. He changes while Magnus tamps out the fire and packs away the supplies, shivering in the chilly night breeze before ducking into the tent and climbing into his insulated sleeping bag. Magnus follows a few minutes later and gets into his own sleeping bag, which displeases Alec greatly. 

“Can’t even cuddle properly. I’m never coming camping again,” he says, worming his way toward Magnus until he’s pressed as close as he can be with the puffy layers of fabric between them. 

“I’m sorry it’s been such a hardship,” Magnus reaches an arm out unzips Alec’s bag enough to reach in and wrap it securely around Alec’s middle. 

“You’ll make it up to me,” Alec says, turning to face Magnus in the dim. 

“How so?” Magnus asks, teeth gleaming with his smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Better be good though, after all the pain you’ve caused me,” Alec warns, leaning in to kiss Magnus gently before launching into some story Shadowhunters are told coming up about ghosts. 


End file.
